Takuro Nagata
Takuro Nagata is a primary character in Danganronpa: Despair Drive, and is a survivor of the Sacrificial Killing Game and a resident of Jabberwock Island. He had the talent of Ultimate Thief before the Tragedy. Appearance Takuro is a tall young man with noticeable scars on his body, most noticeably a large one across the bridge of his nose. He has short, messy white hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. Notably, Takuro also has a rather androgynous and handsome face, despite the scarring. He wears a large, long black hooded coat with sleeves that extend to the backs of his hands, a hem that comes down to the backs of his knees, and a very large hood that hides most of his face, except for his mouth and chin, when up. The coat is custom-made to fit him. He also wears a red t-shirt with a black spike design on the front, a black belt with silver decorations hanging off of it, and black pants. He also has black shoes. Most of his body is scarred, with the scars especially concentrated around his arms, chest, and neck. He has a very large scar on his abdomen, just under his ribs, due to a stab wound he suffered when he was younger. Personality Takuro gives the first impression of a very intimidating person, due to his height, status as a criminal, and tendency to hide his face. He usually sticks to the back of groups, barely talking or making much noise. This makes him very good at sneaking up on others, although he doesn't mean to. His initial appearance can come off as intimidating, making many people cautious and wary around him, even afraid of him. This way he tends to be automatically perceived has taken a toll on him, making Takuro believe himself to be little more than scum under the heels of others, due to his past and the fact that he's a wanted criminal. However, despite his appearance, he is very kind and soft-spoken, not knowing how he should approach wanting to be friends with others. Much of his quietness is due to the fact that he doesn't know how to talk to other people, and was forced to develop the ability to not get caught quickly. Takuro lets others step on him if they want to, having very little backbone to tell people off or to say no to them. Part of him often feels like he should do whatever other people want, because they're allowing him to stay and be with them, showing the fact that he has extremely low self esteem. Takuro is definitely an introvert, being very shy and gentle in general, and spending most of his time by himself. He almost never talks in a large group, but talks more in a small group. He doesn't like fighting, but is capable of holding his own against other people. Takuro greatly enjoys reading, and he has a large collection of random knowledge due to picking up whatever books he could get his hands on throughout his life. He doesn't have a problem scavenging for food, having a lot of knowledge on how to safely eat things found in the garbage. He also likes to meditate, although he isn't particularly good at keeping his mind focused. Takuro is greatly embarrassed by concepts such as romance and sex, having some level of mortification over his own sexual desires, showing his very shy side very quickly. Backstory Takuro never knew his family, as he lived in an orphanage as long as he could remember. He didn't know if they had died or simply abandoned him, and he didn't have a single living relative that anyone knew about. However, he still tried to remain as happy as he could with his life, despite the fact that he lived in a very poor orphanage in a bad part of town. However, he made a very stupid decision when he was eight years old, and decided to run away. The orphanage staff never went looking for him or filed a police report. He regretted this decision almost instantly, due to the unforgiving nature of the streets around him. It was a miracle that Takuro was able to survive as long as he had, as he learned to steal food, rummage through garbage cans, and sneak into buildings for shelter. He was caught multiple times early on, barely escaping with his life and often running through the streets battered and bruised. Takuro was actually initially reluctant to leave during the killing game, preferring the prison to the outside world any day. Much of this changed one day when he was thirteen and accidentally stumbled into a protest, that was quickly escalating into a full-blown riot. People were screaming, holding torches, throwing rocks at buildings, and attacking people, and Takuro found himself caught in the crowd. The police arrived, beginning to retaliate with weapons and pepper spray. The crying of a little girl caught his attention, and he found a five-year-old girl whose parents had abandoned her at the protest, crying for her mother to come and help her. While trying to help her and carry her somewhere safe, Takuro was stabbed in the crowd and passed out due to blood loss, getting trampled and seriously hurt by the crowd around him. Takuro awoke to find himself somewhere completely unfamiliar, which was revealed to be an abandoned warehouse in which a small black-market operation took place, where people would obtain illegal and rare things and sell them to the black market. The girl, Mariko, was perfectly unharmed, and the two of them began to work for the organization, Takuro stealing for them in exchange for food, shelter, and whatever other amenities they could scrounge up that day. He used some of the money they got from selling to buy himself his coat, which he became incredibly attached to due to its ability to cover almost his entire body and hide him from sight effectively. Relationships Usagi Eguchi From day one, Takuro admired Usagi due to the fact that she was kind to him. However, the fact that she was a lawyer and he was a criminal put them at odds, making them both wary of the other and refusing to cooperate with one another. It took months at Hope's Peak before the two of them were able to cooperate with one another, after Usagi realized that Takuro was kind and trustworthy, and Takuro found Usagi to be responsible and optimistic. He fell in love with her almost instantly after getting to know her, due to the fact that she was treating him with much more respect than he was ever used to receiving. Eventually, their friendship turned romantic, near the end of the killing game. Both of them can be described as intellectual, enjoying simply hanging out together. Despite their differences, they are very similar in a lot of ways. The two of them are also often the most sane of the couples, trying to moderate the others and keep them from going too crazy. Kazuichi Souda Kazuichi was initially rather scared of Takuro, due to his unintentionally intimidating appearance. His tendency to stay in the back of the room also prevented Kazuichi from knowing what he was like, which scared him even more. However, due to the fact that their girlfriends are best friends, Kazuichi and Takuro have begun hanging out a lot more, and the two of them consider one another to be friends. It also helps that both of them need caffeine to function half the time. Ryuichi Tochikura While Takuro might not be the most social of people, Ryuichi loves hanging out with him, and Takuro tries his best to humor the other boy. However, due to the fact that Takuro has trouble saying no, he tries to avoid Ryuichi as best he can in order to avoid the dangerous things that Ryuichi likes inviting him to do. Honoka Shiozawa Honoka has become one of Takuro's friends due to their connection through Usagi. Honoka likes Takuro quite a bit, saying that she really can't find anything about him that annoys her at all, which coming from her is a huge compliment. Despite this, Honoka has some envy of Takuro, mostly due to the fact that he's the tallest person on the island while she's the shortest. Mariko Due to Mariko and Takuro sharing a very painful past, the two of them are extremely close. They consider each other to be siblings, although they are not related by blood. Mariko's tendency to be impulsive, loud, bratty, and go on tangents that quickly stop making sense make people question if they're really siblings, and Takuro is often apologetic for her, due to the fact that she never really learned manners, and assumes that hitting people is a form of endearment. However, it's clear that the two of them love each other deeply, as evidenced by the fact that Mariko always calls Takuro "boss", and the very obvious physical affection the two share. Kenji Eguchi Kenji still scares Takuro, due to his protectiveness over his sister, and the fact that he's a police officer, which Takuro never had the best experiences with. However, Kenji tolerates Takuro enough, and Usagi does get rather tired of Kenji's overprotectiveness, especially due to the fact that she's now an adult who can make her own decisions. Quotes * "Takuro Nagata. Ultimate Thief." * "I'm...not sure what you mean by that..." * "S-sorry. I don't really know...I'm sorry." * "Please...I really don't want to talk about anything related to the outside world right now." * "If we lose this game, I'm sure that all of us are going to die." * "I was never a child. You can't be a child and go through what we did." * "Rats the size of dinner plates were everywhere...There were so many stabbings and shootings every day, everything was broken and destroyed...people died on a daily basis. I don't have any idea what Hell is like, but I'm assuming that resembles it." * "I'm not going to do anything. I'm really sorry that I scared you." * "I'm not a murderer! I would never...I never killed anyone if I could help it!" * "U-Usagi, I'm...I-I'm not...y-you're really...um..." * "Some secret recording devices emit very high frequencies when they're burned or otherwise destroyed while recording audio. These frequencies are enough to knock out or even kill someone!" * "It...it hurts. Everything hurts..." * "D-don't touch me!" * "Please don't look at me like that." * "No. Th-that's...that's wrong." * "Um...sorry for asking, but what's a 'fucknugget'?" * "I'm happy where I am. I've never really had a home or a family, but the fact that I do now means that everything I've accomplished is worth it. There isn't a single thing I have that I would change." Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fan characters